


Valentine's Job

by Novamore



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/F, Femslash Fairies 2020, Tumblr: FTLGBTales, Tumblr: femslashfairies, Yukinerva, reupload, sabertooth as a family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:47:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25134127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novamore/pseuds/Novamore
Summary: Working undercover in a cafe far away from her girlfriend is not how Yukino wanted to spend her Valentine's Day. Luckily Sting has her covered
Relationships: Yukino Aguria/Minerva Orland
Kudos: 14
Collections: Fairy Tail LGBTales, Fairy Tail Rarepairs, Femslash Fairies, Femslash Fairies 2020





	Valentine's Job

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Femslash Fairies 2020. I just edited and re-uploaded on its original publication dated

There were some days where Yukino regretted ever meeting Sting Eucliffe. 

The decision to give _him_ free reign over the guild was one she questioned at moments like this. Sure, he was an amazing man and excellent guild master, but he was still the prank-loving annoying brother like always. She should had known something was up when he wouldn't stop grinning at her when going over her mission assignment. It had sounded simple enough; a small town had been hit with an alarming number of burglaries within the past month where the thieves seemingly vanished into the night. Homes were ransacked and priceless possessions were stolen from nearly have the village and yet not a single person was able to provide any solid leads for the investigators. 

Yukino had assumed that it was her love of mysteries and supernatural behavior that led to Sting giving her this job. It was no secret that she loved anything involving paranormal activity, ghosts, or ghouls. She would always vote for any movie that contained those subjects at the newly traditional Sabertooth Slumber Party. The second Friday of every month the guild would hold a party in the basement which normally meant movie marathon and hours of doing nothing but shushing everyone trying to talk over the movie and shoving candy and soda down their throats. For the Sabertooth wizards who did not have the best childhood, which was majority of them truthfully, it was a much-needed night of relaxation and childish fun behavior. She spent the last party pressed thigh to thigh next to Minerva while watching a movie about curses going wrong and causing a town to be taking over by the ghosts of fearsome dead mages. Sure it wasn't the best movie she'd ever seen, but Sting's whimpering from behind Rogue's shoulder, their other guildmates alternating between mocking the bad acting and jumping whenever someone jumped out at the screen, and Minerva's lips twitching into that beautiful satisfied smirk every time someone died made it a perfect night.

It was also the last time she had seen her girlfriend.

Getting out of their lonely shared apartment was another plus to taking the job.

But still, she should have noticed the signs. First was the fact that Sting very rarely assigned them jobs. He wanted them to be able to pick and choose the ones they wanted rather than it being forced on them like before. The second was the smile. That wide pleased with himself smile should have sent warning bells off in her brain from the second she seen it. That smile never brought them any good. And lastly came from Rogue. He wasn't in the room with them when Sting gave her the assignment, which was strange in of itself since Rouge was in Sting's office more than Sting but he had stopped her with a gentle touch on her arm before she left. He had a pensive look on his face and said quietly, "Just try to enjoy yourself. Think of it like an actor performing in a play, you get your costume and your lines and suddenly you’re another person until the director cuts in."

At the time, she didn't understand. Now she could kill them both.

Once she reached the town and spoken with the mayor she was informed that there was a lingering bias against wizards and magic there due to a group of rowdy wizards destroying a few important buildings during a disagreement a few months prior. He asked her to wear a disguise and assume a false identify during her stay just in case someone recognized her from her now infamous match with Kagura during the last Grand Magic Games. 

That's lead her to this moment now wearing a bad black wig and café uniform shoving fliers into the faces of whatever poor saps walked by. Needing to get a job at a coffee place on top of her job catching the vanishing bulger was exhausting enough, but due to it being Valentine's Day she was forced to stand out in the cold snow handing out flyers to entice people to _try the new lovers coco_ _and treats_ the café was doing (in honesty it was just the same hot cholate mix as before just with pink sprinkles and extra cream).

She hated the cold, and how her uniform got sticky when she knocked drinks onto herself and she hated when customers got impatient or aggressive because Yukino really did not handle conflict well and-

The brush of a thumb grazed the back of her neck before falling to trace a line in her arm. A warm body slotted itself against her back breathing softly against her ear, "You know, scowling is bad for customer service." 

Had it been anyone else, Yukino would have tossed them over her shoulder and onto the pavement the way her big sister taught her at a young age. But since she'd know that voice anywhere, she leaned back into her embrace. "Is planning to murder Sting once I get back bad customer service too?"

That earned her a chuckle low and deep into her ear sending a pool of warmth into Yukino's gut. "No, that's me every day."

"How are you even here right now?"

"Trains run daily Yuki."

She elbowed her girlfriend breaking out of the embrace. "You know what I mean! You said you would be gone for 2 months! And how did you know I was here."

Minerva didn't seem to be listening to her. Her eyes were glued on the dull blue and tan of Yukino's uniform her nose scrunched up in displeasure. She reached out to touch the uniform almost pouting "When I was picturing this in my head you were wearing a cute black skirt and fuck-me-heels, not this ugly thing."

"Sorry to disappoint you." Yukino playfully rolled her eyes. She couldn’t keep the smile from rising on her lips, however. Minerva was wearing the expensive but fashionable coat Yukino brought her last year. Her cheeks were red from the chill, but her face had that soft look reserved only for Yukino. Gosh she was still the most beautiful woman Yukino had ever seen.

"You can make it up to me. We can hit whatever passes for a store in this pathetic town and you can get all cute for me before we go eat and have some alone time."

If possible Yukino’s smile just got wider, “Minerva did you blow off your job just so we could go out for Valentine’s day? Since when are you such a romantic?" 

"Oh, shut up."

Giggling Yukino dropped the stack of fliers onto a nearby table and took her girlfriend by the hand. Ghosts and pissed-offed mangers could wait, she had a date with her Valentine.


End file.
